moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Nation Incident
United States Army * Phantom Unit * Razor Squad | side2 = KPR Alliance Co-belligerents: Al-Akrab SGS | commanders1 = US President * Magnus Downs | commanders2 = Dobrynya Popovich (KIA) Tong (KIA) Sung (KIA) Edward Page (POW) | strength1 = Hundred thousands of soldiers, thousands of vehicles | strength2 = Ten thousands of soldiers, thousands of vehicles | losses1 = Unknown, presumed high | losses2 = Unknown, 900+ outside US 1 aircraft carrier Several helicopters Several APCs }} The Fallen Nation Incident was a global conflict between the United States and the KPR Alliance (Korea, Pakistan and Russia). After escaping from capture by US forces in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, Dobrynya Popovich went on to help establish the KPR. The conflict began when a cyber attack from Pakistan crippled the US's satellites and defenses. Shortly after the KPR launched a massive invasion on the west coast of the US, deploying several WMDs. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus During the events of Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, the United States commenced multiple operations to locate and capture the associates of Abu Bahaa, a Middle Eastern terrorist. One of them was Dobrynya Popovich, a rogue Russian general. He was captured by Downs and Newman during Operation Troika, where they sabotaged his submarine in an old Soviet-era bunker in Eastern Europe. Popovich, however, turned the tides and instead captured Downs and Newman, sending them to Pablo al-Banni, a South American drug lord, somewhere in South America. After the events of the game, Popovich allied with the rouge general Tong of the North Korean army, and the ex-Green Beret, Edward Page to form the KPR Alliance. Then, along with their army, the KPR invaded the west coast of the US by crippling their sattelites, defenses and communications grid. It was revealed in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour that the SGS helped the KPR cross the Mexican border and destroy several cities in Texas. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Operation Blockbuster Before the nation's defense apparatus was "castrated", the U.S managed to listen into KPR chatter that would help them identify the KPR's next target. It was stored into a hard drive located in the NSA (National Security Agency) building in Los Angeles. Corporal James Walker, along with Pvt. Kelly and Pvt. Colt from Anvil 1, were sent to the city via helicopter to recover the intel. According to Pvt. Colt, contact with Chicago was lost and there was appearantly a suitcase nuke in the city. Anvil 1 was deployed inside the NSA building and successfully recoved the intel, but only Walker survived the attack while his teammates perished. Walker later regrouped with Captain Turner and the rest of Anvil 1 battling KPR soldiers through the streets of Los Angeles. Walker was tasked to destroy one of the city's bridges, to prevent KPR forces from progressing through the city. Despite the KPR's effort, Anvil 1 was successful in their mission, but sustained heavy casualties in only a day. Sacrifice Anvil 1 was sent once again to Los Angeles to destroy several bridges to prevent the KPR progression through the city. Master Sergeant Carter, aboard an AC-130 gunship, fires on the enemy from above giving cover to Delta Seven and Delta Nine along with Anvil 1, and also destroying lots of KPR infantry and vehicles. The operation was successful, with most, if not, all of the city's bridge's being demolished. Thunder Hill The US army was sent to Mount Lee, Hollywood Hills, where KPR forces were stationed. Their mission was to disable several hostile Anti-Aircraft batteries so that the military can retake the area. The K.P.R. were cut off from supplies and reinforcements but still possesed lots of firepower, even mortars which nearly killed Walker and Mendoza, a fellow ally. Once Walker regrouped with members of Anvil 1, he and Captain Turner seperated from the team and fought KPR troops to reach the first AA battery. They destroyed it using C4, and were en route to the next AA battery. Walker and Turner fought through lots of K.P.R. soldiers until they reached their next target, where US soldiers were cornered by KPR soldiers. Walker destroyed the AA gun, paving the way for an air strike to clear the path for the soldiers. Now with the K.P.R. pinned at the top of the hill where the radio station is located, US forces quickly reached their location and launched a massive attack on the radio station. Walker, along with Turner and Mendoza got to the KPR's last standing position, engaged the enemy and were ordered to hold their ground until reinforcements arrived. Turner, who went on ahead, was killed by incoming hostile fire, minutes before reinforcements arrived. The radio station was secured by the US and Walker was invited to join Phantom Unit, a team led by Sgt.Downs. Hostile Territories Phantom Unit, consisting of Cpl. Walker and Sgt. Downs were sent to Alaska to locate Razor Squad, after they went M.I.A. (Missing In Action) before the invasion. The intel recovered in Los Angeles indicatet that Alaska might be the next target for enemy invasion. While traveling aboard the helo, Phantom Unit's chopper was shot by enemy jets, causing Walker to fall off the helo. Walker managed to rescue Downs from incoming enemies, but their pilot died leaving them alone to search for Razor Squad. The team managed to sneak through a few KPR soldiers nearby, but soon triggered their attention which led them to be cornered at a bridge. With no means of escape, the team jumped above an incoming truck coming from the higway below them. They soon reached a village occupied by KPR forces and attacked a building filled with KPR troops. The team reached the top floor and killed several hostiles from the windows and headed for the sawmill where Razor Squad was probably held. The team got to Razor Squad's pressume location, only to find one of it's members lying dead on the floor. Downs suggest they head for the shack above the hill where they find Anderson and Starks being tied to chairs. The team requested extraction but were denied leaving them to steal a nearby 4X4 truck to escape the K.P.R. Walker was tasked to fire on the enemy using a Shred-4 light machine gun to protect the vehicle from incoming hostiles. The team successfully reached the Landing zone and were reunited with the US military who soon regained control of the area. TBC Category:Conflicts